cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Million Bucks (song)
"Million Bucks" is an original song by Cimorelli and produced by Ron Feemster. It has a pop sound that features the girls doing both solos and harmony. It was based off of a poem Katherine had written, which the other girls tweaked and fleshed out with lyrics about their own wants and experiences (Christina using her relationship with boyfriend Nick as her main inspiration). It appears on their CimFam EP and was requested so much that it was played on the radio station Sirius XM 1. Song Amy sings the hook/first verse, Lauren sings the main part to the lead in to the chorus the first time, Lisa sings the main part to the chorus, Dani sings the second verse, Christina sings the main part to the lead in to the chorus the second time, Katherine sings the bridge, and all the girls harmonize during the chorus, bridge and lead-ins. It is in 3 keys: D minor, C minor, and G minor. Lyrics Amy: I don't need a thousand people screaming my name I don't need overnight Hollywood fame I don't need platinum records up on the wall I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage Lauren: Oh whoa oh Those things won't last forever Oh whoa oh What I got is so much better Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: You and me on a summer night Park the car, dancing in the headlights You and I, late night drives Your hand in mine and all your time I don't need money in my pocket Diamonds on my neck The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget You and me is more than enough 'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks Dani: I don't need a jet-setter up in the sky I don't need a name dropping guy I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans Christina: Oh whoa oh Those things won't last forever Oh whoa oh What I got is so much better Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: You and me on a summer night Park the car, dancing in the headlights You and I, late night drives Your hand in mine and all your time I don't need money in my pocket Diamonds on my neck The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget You and me is more than enough 'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: You make me feel You make me feel like a million bucks Like a million bucks, yeah Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: You and me on a summer night Park the car, dancing in the headlights You and I, late night drives Your hand in mine and all your time I don't need money in my pocket Diamonds on my neck The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget You and me is more than enough 'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: You make me feel You make me feel 'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks Video The music video for this song (produced by Neffu and shot by, edited by, and featuring the band) includes an intro by the girls' choreographer and has clips of the girls during dance rehearsals, doing photoshoots, getting hair and makeup done for photoshoots, in the studio, chilling out in their garden/backyard, dancing along to the song in the recording booth, and clips of Christina and her boyfriend Nick. References Category:Cimorelli original songs Category:Songs Category:CimFam EP songs